In general, a communication system is a collection of communications networks, transmission systems, relay stations, tributary stations, and data terminal equipment usually capable of interconnection and interoperation to form an integrated whole. Communication devices may communicate with each other within the communication system. In a communication system, any number of communication devices can communicate concurrently. Since all the communication devices are allowed to communicate (e.g., transmit audio traffic), the transmissions may overload or flood the communication system, thereby, for example, cause transmission delays or render audio transmissions to be unintelligible.